ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Channel UK Revival/@comment-25392607-20180823140810
Here's the promo for That'll Teach 'Em: Boys Versus Girls, narrated by Max Goof: (We start with the 30 students arriving at Charles Darwin Grammar for the first time) Max: Every Thursday on Disney Channel; we're putting 30 GCSE students through four weeks of education at an authentic 1950s grammar school. And they'll have to come to terms with one of the hallmark elements of grammar schools back in the day; teaching boys and girls seperately. Mr Warr: You will be able to concentrate on the learning process without any distraction from pupils of the contrary gender. (Cut to various clips from the serious) Max: Today, girls outperform boys in many subjects, but all that might be about to change. These modern teens will find themselves operating in an environment where the threat of being yelled at... (Cut to Scott Peters getting yelled at by the Headmaster) Mr Warr: I am not going to stand for insolence to my staff! (Cut to James Ingram earing a dention) Max: ...Detained... Mr Williams: Ingram, are you ready to go to bed with no talking? James Ingram: I'm sure everyone else would like to stand here, but I'd rather go for a jog, Sir. Mr Williams: You have earned your first detention from me. (Cut to Amy Jampa-Ngoen and Ruby Lally laundering labcoats) Max: ...Pushed through hard labour... Amy Jampa-Ngoen: It's impossible to remove- Dr Szydlo: Well, carry on; that's the whole point! I wouldn't have set you an easy task, would I? Max: ...Or even excluded... (Cut to Amy Jampa-Ngoen being orderd off the premises) Mr Warr: LEAVE MY STUDY, AND LEAVE THE SCHOOL! Max: ...Is ever-present. (Cut to the girls' first Biology lesson) Their feeble knowledge might not be enough for the 50s! Dr Wilde: How long does it take the Earth to go around the sun? Jessica Boulton: 24 hours? Dr Wilde: Wrong. Jessica Boulton: 365 days? Dr Wilde: (shouting over Jessica) Do not give me a second answer; this is not a guessing game! (Cut to the girls' first Music lesson) Max: So how will they cope with strict discipline... Mr Stanley: Don't you dare wolf-whistle in my class, Victoria Buxton! Get out at once! (Cut to the first breakfast) Max: ...Austere living conditions... Qadeer Razaque: It's rank. (Cut to Luke Mills being caught out of bed and fully clothed) Max: ...Early bedtimes... Mr Warr: I thought you were meant to be in bed. Luke Mills: Oh, I'm screwed. (Cut to various Chemistry lessons) Max: ...And a tough academic timetable with an emphasis on practical sciences? Simon Taylor: Safety just doesn't really matter, here. You can do whatever you want. Luke Mills: I really can't wait, now to get back and start A-Level Chemistry. (Cut to a montage of Science lessons) Max: Can the girls embrace practical learning? Mr Williams: All you need to do is to put your hand in and pick up some maggots. Max: Or will the boys get their chance to overtake their rivals? Dr Wilde: If you're gonna be sick, use the sink. Max: Will the girls stretch their lead, or will the boys fight back? Find out on 'That'll Teach 'Em: Boys Versus Girls', every Thursday at 9pm on Disney Channel! Cast: Max (Jason Marsden), Simon Warr (Himself), James Williams (Himself), James Ingram (Himself), Amy Jampa-Ngoen (Herself), Andrew Szydlo (Himself), Peter Wilde (Himself), Jessica Boulton (Herself), David Stanley (Himself), Qadeer Razaque (Himself), Luke Mills (Himself), Simon Taylor (Himself)